Love Which Crosses Stars
Go Back Series Name: Love Which Crosses Stars aka: Two Lost Souls Inspiration: Songs by Starset Moral: Symbolism: Timeline: Characters: (Individuals) * Opolo & shadow * Fyfr & shadow * Opolo's ex: Sekiiru * Opolo's spirit friend: Gethene or "Geth" * Fyfr's friend: Liliiun or "Lilii" * Curse Breaker: Serpikoe The Convergent One: Opoliiyun "Opolo" Emu-Deiius Other Nicknames: * The Stalker * The Follower * The Chaser * The Shadow The Divergent One: Fyfr Kuuin-Delin Other Nicknames: * The Runner * The Roamer * The Wanderer * The Stray Background: Opolo (Apola or English: Apollo) Note 1: (Inspiration: MONSTER by Starset) During Opolo's time spent just after leaving his home and going to university, he got together with his first love, which ended in misery for him. She was abusive and was a direct cause of the following spiral into depression that lead him to his spirit companion and then Fyfr. Her name was Sekiiru. Note 2: During Opolo's time spent before meeting Fyfr, while on his own, he employed the help of a spirit which acted as his only friend and companion. (Inspiration: CARNIVORE by Starset) Opolo was quite ambitious, but also had social anxiety which held him back from his dream. He wanted to become a valuable asset to the royal family of which the kingdom he lived in and wanted to help his fellow citizens in the most influential way possible. He loathed himself for his inability to achieve his goal and thought of himself of as weak and hopeless. He fell into a depression and he became desperate to alter himself to change his faults so they would no longer hold him back. This changed when he first saw Fyfr. He was immediately infatuated with her beauty and confidence in all she did. He wondered how she could so effortlessly talk with anyone about seemingly anything and in any situation, and still be calm. He became obsessed with her and took on the unhealthy practice of stalking her. Moetu was wary enough to not be caught in his scheme of following and studying her. Between the paparazzi that followed her, Moetu was unnoticeable. Then one day Moetu got distracted and careless. He stumbled into a situation where he met face to face with Fyfr. (Inspiration: Telepathic by Starset) Background: Fyfr (Fifer or English: Piper) Note 1: During Fyfr's childhood and teenage years, she was a rowdy troublemaker who relied on her famous and rich parents to bail her out whenever. Note 2: During her teenage years, she made a friend who would end up being her BFF. They were both troublemakers but her friend always kept them from doing anything too dangerous. Eventually her friend changed more and more from the rebellious type and found something she wanted to do. Her friend aspired to become a Imperial knight & ranger. Getting inspiration from her friend, Fyfr decided she wanted to do something similar and took up martial arts to become famous for her own merit. Overall Summary: Fyfr was a celebrity and star. Opolo was a nobody. Moetu fell in love with Fyfr and the eventually met in person. Opolo is shy, and reserved while Fyfr is open and confident. They share a common personality trait though, they both can become stubborn and determined when pressed. They fall in love over time and when they marry it seems they will live happily ever after. However after many years a third party inflicts a curse upon the couple with reasons unknown, whether it be wrath or jealousy, etc. The curse states that each of their mental states are dependent one their distance to one another. However one will become more insane as they are closer to the other while the other will grow more insane as they get farther away. Due to Fyfr's love for Opolo as well as stubborn pride, she would sacrifice herself and become insane rather than letting him sacrifice himself. Opolo on the other hand is driven to chase Fyfr because of his love for her, as well as his drive to break the curse along with his knowledge that they need to be together in order to do break it. This effect of chasing and fleeing is enhanced because they can sense each others auras at any distance including the direction the aura is. Prologue: This shows the inciting incident for the story. It shows Opolo and by this time he has already gotten together with Fyfr. One night Opolo is walking somewhere where he suddenly gets a vision of the future. It is like time stands still for a moment before everything goes black and white and the scene starts to play in his mind. The vision he sees is the event where a stranger curses them on their wedding day and chaos ensues. Suddenly, Opolo's mind jumps back into reality, but he is shaken. He tries to go about the ongoing days like he hadn't witnessed the vision with the justification that it is only a possible future and not guarantied, but Opolo can't stop thinking about it. Eventually he decides that he is going to do something about it. He goes searching for someone to help stop it until he gets a light bulb in his mind. There was a way for him to make sure that it wouldn't happen, he could just go with the simple solution and hire protection. Opolo manages to hire a reputable protection agency which come to the wedding as body guards. Before when Opolo had set this up, Fyfr was curious and asked why they would need protection for their wedding. Opolo said "I have no idea why, but I saw it in a vision. Someone is planning to ruin our marriage." The wedding starts and it is going smoothly, until as it is about to end, the head body guard approaches Opolo and Fyfr. Opolo is nervous and asks him if something is wrong. The bodyguard tells him that there is an unknown intruder within the grounds to the gasps of everyone. Opolo asks if he knows who it is, and the bodyguard answers "It's me." is a disconcertingly calm manner. Opolo is frozen for a moment and as he stands there still, the bodyguard transforms into a figure of unknown black essence. The figure starts to chant a curse and Opolo is only shaken from his paralysis when Fyfr grabs his arm and asks him what is happening. Opolo is shook from his frozen state and looks at the figure, his eyes slowly harden. Opolo steps forward and tries to punch the figure but his hands simply goes through him and comes into contact with nothing. Opolo is shocked and steps back again, asking "why? Why are you doing this to us?" The black figure actually responds in a resolute attitude "it's of no use to tell you, you wouldn't even understand." "What wouldn't I understand? I already don't understand." The black figure ignores him and finishes his chant. "This is the curse which I lay upon you. If you remain together, Opolo will shoulder all the suffering. If you are apart, you will take the burden for yourself" the black figure says directly to Fyfr. After this he simply vanishes in a puff of pitch black smoke which dissipates unnaturally quickly. Everyone is simply left to stare at where the figure had once been. Then Opolo grasps his head in pain as he gets a sudden migraine. '-Unfinished here-' Part 1: The Emergent One Summary: (Inspiration: Starlight, Frequency, Telescope, The Future is Now, by Starset) The first half of the story starts off from Opolo's point of view. It is set after the curse has been set and it has been years since that event, but Opolo hasn't given up hope in finding Fyfr. Sprinkled in between the story during the present time, there are flash backs to before the curse about how they met, fell in love, etc. Throughout the book, Opolo has to fight harder and harder with himself to keep going as he gets closer and his mind fractures more and more, he has to keep a journal so he can remember things as his memories fade. The Journal starts off full of clean, logical, and well thought out notes and accounts, but as the story goes on the journal entries become worse and worse until Moetu only puts in journal entries as a necessity to remember basic things from the recent past. The first half ends with Moetu finally finding Fyfr and them meeting and ends on a cliffhanger. Setting: Rising Action: Climax: Falling Action: Part 2: The Divergent One Summary: The second half of the story starts off from Fyfr's point of view. It is set recently after the curse has been set and it hasn't been more than a single month. Fyfr at first flees out of love for Moetu, but as Fyfr gets farther and farther away from Moetu her mind fractures and she gains a new delusion that Moetu is actually someone out to kill her and this is at the height of her insanity and irrationality. She is now driven by fear. However after this point she starts to gain her mind again, as Opolo gains ground and starts catching up with Fyfr. By this point though, even though Fyfr is no longer insane, she has completely forgotten Moetu. Moetu has also gone insane and no longer has any natural memories of Fyfr, simply relying on his journal as truth. This leads to the same moment at the end of the first half where Fyfr and Opolo finally meet again, but one side being a clean slate and the other a madman relying on his own past journal entries. Setting: Rising Action: Climax: Falling Action: Part 3: The Convergence Summary: (Inspiration: My Demons by Starset) Now Opolo and Fyfr meet once again, as strangers. Fyfr sees him as a madman, but feels sorry for him. Opolo knows from the journal he kept that Fyfr was once significant to him and he becomes overly attached to her while remaining shy and paranoid. Fyfr decides that she will help him and try find someone who can cure them both of the curse, although at this point she does not remember that their is only a single curse that effects both of them and not two separate curses. Fyfr is curious about Opolo's Journal but rationalizes that it must be filled with nonsense since he is a madman. Curiosity does eventually get the better of her though. Opolo won't share his journal with her at first due to his paranoia and irrationality but Fyfr manages to convince him. At this time Fyfr reads through the journal and discovers the truth about the curse. At this point she doubles down on her determination to get rid of the curse. Setting: Rising Action: Climax: Falling Action: Epilogue: Category:Mental Category:Stories